Talk Radio Meltdown Wiki
Welcome to the Talk Radio Meltdown Wiki Talk Radio Meltdown - Everything you need to know about your favorite uncensored podcast from Boston About the Show Talk Radio Meltdown is an uncensored internet radio show and podcast. Episodes of the show are recorded once per week. Each episode is available to stream on-demand or download via iTunes . Episodes can also be heard via TuneIn Radio. The show follows a "freeform talk" format, with discussion topics including current events, popular culture, personal stories, and occasionally politics and sports. The primary hosts of the show are Jack Gill, Katie Crepeau, Mike Tarara, and Jimmy "Big Red" Park. The first episode of Talk Radio Meltdown was recorded on April 1, 2009. The show was preceded by The Acc and Jack Show with Chris "Acc" Acciardi from 2006 until 2008, which followed the same format as Talk Radio Meltdown. For approximately one month leading up to the first episode of Talk Radio Meltdown, Jack recorded demo shows under the working title of "The Jack Gill Show," which featured himself, Kate, Dave Wooten and Chris "Fro" Froment. The name was formally changed to Talk Radio Meltdown, as Jack felt giving the show such a title would give everyone on the show equal credit for their work. The title was originally Jack Gill's Talk Radio Meltdown, but the prefix was removed shortly in to the show's lifespan. The name of the show was derived from the title of a news article about Laura Ingraham. Jack and Kate have remained the only constant members of Talk Radio Meltdown, with Kate previously co-hosting The Acc and Jack Show. Dave Wooten co-hosted the first 21 episodes, but stepped away from regularly appearing in late 2009; Mike Tarara took his place soon afterwards. Dave still makes occasional appearances on the show, with his most recent being Episode 200 in 2013. Fro left the show in 2012, and was replaced by Big Red, who was serving as the designated "fill-in" co-host in the event that someone else could not make it to a recording. From 2009 until 2011, Talk Radio Meltdown was featured on RadioYou Boston, an alternative rock radio station broadcasting on WBOS 92.9FM HD-2 in Boston. This version of the show had to remain FCC-compliant, thus two different versions of this show were produced; the first was an hour-long (originally two hours) portion of the uncensored show, but edited to comply with FCC regulations. The second was an hour-long exclusive episode, recorded separate from the main version of Talk Radio Meltdown. This version of the show was typically recorded by Jack and Big Red. Talk Radio Meltdown is considered to be an independently-run podcast, but has considered two Internet radio stations as their "flagship." From the show's start in 2009 until 2012, the show aired live on Edge FM, which was an Internet station featuring talk radio programs with a similar freeform format. Starting in 2013, Talk Radio Meltdown began airing on More Like Radio, which is run by former members of Edge FM. New episodes of''' Talk Radio Meltdown''' air first on More Like Radio, after which they are posted on the Talk Radio Meltdown 'podcast feed and website, as well as ''More Like Radio's podcast feed. '''Talk Radio Meltdown exited More Like Radio ''in November, 2014. '''Talk Radio Meltdown' also airs Thursdays night at 7 PM on TalkSuperstation.com, and has been since 2011. It also airs Sunday afternoons on K-IRB.com , which has carried the show since its inception, making it the longest-standing Internet radio affiliate of the show. Usually, episodes of Talk Radio Meltdown that are podcasted contain breaks that include music. A list of songs that have been played during recent episodes can be viewed here. However, the musical portions of the breaks are not heard when'' More Like Radio'' airs the show. As of April 2014, a total of 260 Talk Radio Meltdown podcasts have been released, with 230 of them being classified as official episodes. Stations *'Edge-FM' (April 2009-April 2012) § * *'WBOS-HD2 "RadioYou Boston" '(April 2009-April 2011) *'TalkSuperstation.com' (September 2011-present) *'More Like Radio' (August 2013-November 2014) § *'K-IRB' (April 2009-present) (listed on the station website as "Jack Gill's Talk Radio Meltdown") § - denotes flagship station * - denotes defunct station Guests *Tara Strong *Billy West *Maurice LaMarche Obscure References *We Couldn't Think Of A Title *Newspapers *My Mom's Cooking Potatoes *More... Category:Browse Category:Guests